This invention relates generally to air mattresses and more particularly to an air mattress with an second inflatable layer on top to provide a “pillow top” appearance and feel to the mattress.
The standard air mattress also could be improved in appearance and feel. The single vinyl top sheet of these mattresses is rather typically plain and flat in appearance, even with a pattern embossed thereon. Conventional mattresses, on the other hand, traditionally have a tufted or quilted appearance which people find attractive.
Moreover, conventional mattresses often have a different feel to the user than that achieved with conventional air mattresses. Such mattresses could be more acceptable with a better feel.